1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of amusement devices, and to the particular field of tossing and catching games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy games in which an object is tossed and must be caught in order to compete against others playing the game. Accordingly, the game art is replete with games that involved tossing and catching objects. While there are many such games, there is always room for another game, especially if the new game is quite different from other such games. This will provide variety and novelty to the art.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing and catching game that is different from other such games that are presently available.
It has been found that a planar card or piece of paper when dropped will follow an unusual and unpredictable trajectory. The air resistance as well as gravity and the buoyancy of the item all combine to cause the downward trajectory of such an item to be totally unpredictable. A simple air current may totally change the trajectory.
The inventor has observed that such unpredictability may form the basis of a new and novel catching game.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing and catching game that takes advantage of the unpredictability of a falling card.
The inventor has also observed that many people enjoy a game to a greater extent if there is some element that they can control, even though the ultimate goal of the game will be subject to unpredictability.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing and catching game that takes advantage of the unpredictability of a falling card yet a game in which a player may have some degree of control.